Evil Like Me
Evil Like Me is a song from the Disney movie Decendants. Lyrics Original Mal: Look at you, look at me I don't know who to be mother, Is it wrong, is it right, be a thief in the night mother, Tell me what to do Maleficent: I was once like you my child, slightly insecure Argued with my mother too thought I was mature But I put my heart aside, and I used my head Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well you can spend your life attending to the poor But when you're evil doing less is doing more Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very very good at being bad? I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can Clawed my way to victory built my master plan Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace Don't you wanna be evil like me don't you wanna be cruel Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sin Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone This is not for us to ponder this was pre-ordained You and I shall rule together freedom soon regained Mistress of the universe powerful and strong Daughter, hear me, help me, join me won't you sing along Maleficent and Mal: Now we're gonna be evil it's true never gonna think twice Mal: And we're gonna be spiteful, Maleficent: Yes spiteful that's nice In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure This mother daughter act is going out on tour If you wanna be evil and awful and free Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are The daughter of an evilicious queen like me Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Decendants :Mal ::Look at you, look at me ::I don't know who to be, mother :Anna ::Is it wrong, is it right :and Evil Anna ::Be a thief in the night, mother (Cortex) ::Tell me (Mal) what to do :Neo Cortex ::She was once like Mal, my child, slightly insecure ::Argued with her mother too, thought she was mature :Maleficent ::But I put my heart aside and I used my head ::Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said ::Don't you wanna be evil like me, don't you wanna be mean? :Neo Cortex ::Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? ::Well you can spend your life attending to the poor :Maleficent ::But when you're evil doing less is doing more :Neo Cortex ::Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? :Maleficent ::Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad :Neo Cortex :: She have tried her whole life long, to do the worst she can :Maleficent ::Clawed my way to victory, built my master plan ::Now the time has come, my dear, for you to take your place :Neo Cortex ::Promise us Mal try to be an absolute disgrace ::Don't you wanna be evil like me, don't you wanna be cruel :Maleficent ::Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool? :Anna ::And when Mal grab that wand, that's when her reign begins :Neo Cortex ::Who needs an evil queen without a sack of sins :Maleficent ::Don't you wanna be heartless and harden as stone? :Cortex and Maleficent ::Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone :Neo Cortex ::This is not for us to ponder, this was pre-ordained :Maleficent ::You and I shall rule together, freedom soon regained :Neo Cortex and Maleficent ::Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong :Maleficent ::Daughter, hear me, help me, join me, won't you sing along :Anna, Mal and Maleficent ::Now we’re (they're) gonna be evil, it's true, never gonna think twice :Mal ::And we're gonna be spiteful :Neo Cortex ::Yes, spiteful, that's nice ::In just an hour or two, our futures safe and sure :and Evil Anna ::This mother daughter act is going out on tour :Maleficent ::If you're gonna be evil and awful and free ::Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are :and Dr. Cortex ::The daughter of an evilicious queen like me (her) Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Decendants Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs